Un regalo para Navidad
by Joha
Summary: Nos acercamos simultáneamente y nos perdimos en un beso, otro beso, ninguno era igual al otro, con Edward cada beso tenia un toque diferente, en este había una necesidad pura, necesidad de sentirlo mío, de saber que es solo mío.


**Los personajes le pertenecen solo a SM, solo la historia es mia**

**Summary:** Nos acercamos simultáneamente y nos perdimos en un beso, otro beso, ninguno era igual al otro, con Edward cada beso tenia un toque diferente, en este había una necesidad pura, necesidad de sentirlo mío, de saber que es solo mío.

**

* * *

**

**Un regalo para Navidad**

Tenia rabia y flojera, odie ser tan complaciente con Alice, esta bien que sea mi mejor amiga, pero había veces en las que de verdad me gustaría tener la suerte de poder decirle que no, en fin, en los 10 años que la conozco nunca lo he hecho y dudo que ahora a mis 20 años lo haga.

- Vamos Bellita – me canturreo – apúrate

- No quiero – lloriquee encerrada en mi cuarto

- Vamos… sal que quiero ver como te ves

Rodé los ojos y casi se me salen mis lágrimas al verme al espejo, esto es lo ultimo que quería hacer en la víspera de navidad.

- ¡Me veo ridícula! – chille

- Déjame verte – antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta por ella entro Alice

- No te ves ridícula – me miro de arriba abajo con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura

Y claro, como me iba a encontrar ridícula si ella estaba vestida igual que yo.

- Vamos que mi amorcito nos espera – tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia fuera

Trataba de que no me afectaran sus palabras, yo conocí a Edward hace dos años cuando mis amados padre me enviaron a Jacksonville para hacerle compañía a mi abuela, no es que me quejara, la amo mas que nada, Marie es algo así como mi otra mejor amiga. En cuanto vi a Edward me enamore de él y por alguna extraña razón él parecía también sentir algo por mi así que comenzamos una hermosa relación, yo a pesar de tener casi 19 años no tenia mucha experiencia en el amor y Edward fue mi primer hombre.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ya se nos había hecho costumbre arrancarnos a la playa, cosa que era muy extraña, porque Edward era vecino de mi abuela y a ciertos ratos ella parecía quererlo mas a él que a mi._

_- No quiero que nos separemos – murmure cuando estábamos en nuestro rincón escondido_

_Lo habíamos encontrado hace unos días, eran unos roqueríos que dejaban una especie de cueva lejos de la vista de cualquier curioso._

_- No tenemos porque separarnos – me apretó mas fuerte hacia él_

_- Pero en cuatro días me voy – me queje y como si fuera posible me apegue más a su cuerpo_

_- Estuve pensando sobre eso – beso mis cabellos – y aunque no es mucho tiempo… en un mes nos encontraremos en la Universidad…_

_- ¡Es mucho tiempo! – se que parecía una nenita peor no me importaba – lo siento – baje la mirada avergonzada_

_- No cariño – acaricio mi rostro – para mi un mes también es mucho así que por eso pensé en acompañarte a Forks_

_Una enorme sonrisa se me dibujo en cuanto escuche sus palabras. Sin pensarlo me puse a horcajadas sobre él_

_- Te amo – le dije fuerte y claro – se que nos conocemos hace un poco mas de un mes y es muy poco tiempo pero…._

_- También te amo_

_No aguantamos más y nos unimos en un calido beso, mas pronto de lo esperado la necesidad de más comenzó a colarse por mis huesos, hace un tiempo que los besos con mi novio ya no bastaban, me daba vergüenza pero quería tocarlo. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi top así que no quise quedarme atrás y también comencé a tocar su pecho._

_- Edward – murmure cuando sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello – hazme tuya… quiero que seas el primero… el único_

_- Bella – dejo de besarme - ¿Estas segura?_

_- Tan segura como que te amo_

_Sus besos lograron encenderme hasta que sentí como poco a poco me dejaba denuda, mis manos temblaban pero Edward supo guiarme muy bien, no voy a decir que no me dolió porque si fue así, pero mi novio supo alejar todo dolor y convertirlo en placer, me hizo llegar a la cima y me demostró que hacer el amor es mucho mas que tener sexo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cuando llegamos acá Edward busco un lugar para pasar el resto del verano porque yo sabia muy bien que mi padre no aguantaría tener a mi novio bajo mi mismo techo, así que se rento un cuarto mientras pasa el mes para que entráramos a la Universas, gracias a una hermosa coincidencia íbamos a ir a la misma. Solo mi mamá sabia que era mi novio, no quise decirle nada a Charlie porque era capaz de pagarla con la abuela por no cuidar a su nenita.

La primera semana fue un sueño, le mostré todo mi pueblo natal y mas de alguna vez nos perdimos en el bosque a buscar algo de intimidad, si hacer el amor en nuestra cueva era excitante, hacerlo a la luz de la luna era simplemente sublime.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que mi mejor amiga volvió de sus vacaciones, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Edward supe que algo andaba mal.

Poco a poco Edward comenzó a cambiar conmigo, peleábamos lo que no habíamos peleado desde que nos conocimos, así que un día decidí sorprenderlo y me fui a buscarlo a su cuarto.

_**Flash Back**_

_Iba muy nerviosa, no sabia que estaba pasando en mi relación con Edward y hace unos días que eso no me dejaba tranquila, según Alice era porque yo no le daba el tiempo que merecía, aunque trataba de pasar cada segundo con él, pero no podía estar todo el día fuera de mi casa._

_Aunque nunca la había utilizado, tenia una llave que mi hermoso novio me dio a penas rento el cuarto, así que hoy era el día perfecto para sorprenderlo, llevábamos ya cuatro meses juntos y habían sido los mejores._

_Tragándome toda mi incomodidad fui hasta Port Ángeles y entre al único Sex Shop de allá, compre un par de aceites y velas aromáticas y decidí sorprender a mi novio._

_En cuanto entre al departamento cargando mis bolsas se desplomaron en el suelo, frente a mi estaba Alice desnuda hacia arriba y se estaba frotando sobre un Edward también bastante ligero de ropa._

_Un sollozo salio de mi y automáticamente lleve mis manos a mi cara, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_- Bella – chillo Alice – esto… yo no quería…_

_Abrí los ojos y la vi con su rostro inundado de lágrimas._

_- Me voy_

_Deje las cosas botadas y salí corriendo de ahí, no alcance a dar más de dos pasos cuando sentí unos brazos tomarme y girarme._

_- Lo siento Bella – era Alice que ya estaba vestida – pero no queremos seguir engañándote… nos amamos y se que soy la peor – bajo la vista y sus temblores me indicaban que estaba llorando mucho – pero es que no quería dañarte… - levanto la vista y me quedo viendo fijamente – pero yo lo amo y él me ama a mi… eres mi amiga… por favor no quiero perderte_

_- Yo… no puedo hablarte ahora… yo quiero estar sola_

_- Amiga – se colgó de mi cuello y me abrazo con mucha fuerza – tomate todo el tiempo que quieras pero te ruego que no me eches de tu vida_

_- Lo siento – me solté de su brazo y salí de ahí_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No pude aguantar el dolor y al día siguiente me fui a la Universidad, no podía soportar verlos juntos, así que tome mis cosas y perdí contacto con cualquier persona de Forks menos mis padre.

Pasaron tres meses antes que le volviera a hablar a Alice, en algún estúpido lugar de mi pensé que ella habría terminado todo con Edward, pero me entere que seguían juntos y que él no había vuelto a la Universidad, Alice tampoco acudió ese semestre así que estaba sola y tranquila, además ahí conocí a James, un rubio lindo que poco a poco me devolvió la sonrisa.

Él quería algo mas conmigo pero yo aun no estaba preparada, para Navidad volví a Forks y ahí me reencontré con Alice.

_**Flash Back**_

_Llevaba dos días en Forks y casi ni había asomado la nariz a la calle, por un comentario de mi padre supe que Edward seguía acá y que estaba de lo mas feliz con Alice._

_- Hija – saque mi vista de la ventana y la enfoque en mi padre - ¿No vas a ir a ver a Alice?... viene siempre a preguntar por ti… no estas siendo muy buena amiga con ella – me reprocho_

_- No se – suspire _

_- Se ve triste… no se porque pero este año se quedo acá, no fue a la Universidad… aunque se la pasa todo el día con su novio – odiaba que mi padre fuera tan cotilla – en la estación de policías dicen que el chico la siguió hasta acá de sus vacaciones, debe estar muy enamorado de ella_

_- Eso parece – baje la vista para que no viera como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla_

_- Deberías ser mejor amiga e ir a verla_

_Quise rebatirle y decirle que no había sido yo la que se había portado mal en nuestra amistad, pero no iba a andar ventilando nuestras cosas._

_- Voy a ir ahora mismo – me levante de golpe y decidí salir_

_- Bien hija_

_Camine hasta su casa, lo mas probable es que sus padres no estuvieran ya que se la pasaban de viaje así que seria muy conveniente para que habláramos solas._

_Me pare frente a su enorme mansión, la familia Brandon era una de las mas pudientes de todo Forks, aun no creía que Alice haya querido ser mi amiga, mi padre solo era el jefe de la policía y con su sueldo no alcanza a comprarme ni la ropa interior que usaba Alice, pero aun así ella siempre estuvo conmigo, así que por los nueve años de amistad que llevábamos nos merecíamos aclarar esto._

_Toque el timbre rogándole al cielo porque estuviera sola y no con su novio._

_- Hola – murmure cuando mi amiga abrió la puerta_

_- Bells – se colgó de mi cuello e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar – te extrañe tanto_

_- Espera – desenrollé sus brazos de mi – necesitamos hablar_

_- Lo se… pasa por favor – se hizo a un lado y me indico que entrara_

_- ¿Tus padres? – pregunte en cuanto entre a la mansión_

_- De viaje… en el Caribe supongo – se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá dejándome un lado_

_- ¿Pasaras Navidad sola? – tenia la vista gacha porque aun me costaba mucho mirarla a los ojos_

_- Si… Eddie se fue con sus padres por unos días_

_Levante la mirada de golpe, me dolía mucho su simplicidad para hablar del novio que me había robado._

_- Lo siento cariño – tomó mis manos entre las suyas – pero estaría bueno que aceptes lo mío con Eddie, nos amamos mucho y seria bueno que tu buscaras a alguien mas_

_- Yo…_

_- Bueno – salto alegre como de costumbre – ahora que estas acá podremos pasar noche buena juntas_

_- La pasara con mis padre, además viene mi abuela a pasarla con nosotros_

_- No importa – se encogió de hombros – no estaría malo que por un año no la pases con tu familia_

_- No Alice – la mire fijamente – noche buena siempre la paso en familia_

_- Yo se que lo hice no estuvo bien – comenzó a sollozar – pero no esta bueno que me eches en cara que mis padres me dejaron sola para navidad_

_Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse por el llanto tanto que tuve que abrazarla. En cualquier otra circunstancia la hubiera invitado a venir, pero no ahora._

_- Te tengo un regalo – me soltó de pronto y se agacho en su árbol lleno de regalos – toma – puse en mis manos un paquete_

_- Gracias – la mire extrañada y me dedique a abrir el paquete, cuando lo vi me quede muda, era lencería fina – es…_

_- Estaría bueno que encontraras novio… así puedes encontrar a alguien como yo encontré a Eddie… no estaría de mas que tuvieras un poco de sexo… ¡Dios! – chillo y yo no podía ni moverme – es tan bueno en la cama que…_

_Tuve que dejar de escuchar, esta había sido mi peor navidad._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de navidad Alice y Edward entraron al segundo semestre y me tuve que acostumbrar a verlos todos los días, por mas que Alice me rogó que viviera con ella le dije que estaba de maravilla en los dormitorios.

Además de James me había hecho una nueva amiga Victoria, los tres estábamos gran parte del tiempo juntos y gracias a mi nueva amiga decidí darle una oportunidad a James, pero no duramos mucho, rápidamente gracias a Alice me entere de que ellos mantenían una relación a mis espaldas, según Alice su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila sabiendo me las personas que yo quería me estaban viendo la cara.

Eso fue hace dos meses, no me dolió como lo de Alice y Edward pero aun así traición es traición, me quede sola nuevamente y mis salidas con la parejita feliz aumentaron considerablemente.

Aun me dolía mucho ver a Edward pero se que para él también era difícil y a pesar de todo veía feliz a Alice así que con eso me tuve que consolar.

Ahora estábamos de vuelta en Forks para celebrar Navidad y como magnifica idea de mi amiga nos inscribió de voluntarios para un desfile en Port Ángeles, ella sabia muy bien que el 24 es sagrado con mi familia, pero convenció a mis padre con que era en beneficencia de un hogar de menores así que ellos prácticamente me obligaron a ir.

En cuanto salimos de mi casa me encontré con Edward apoyado en su volvo plateado y es que aunque ha pasado mas de un año no puedo dejar de sentí lo que siento por él.

- Su transporte esta listo señoritas – esa maldita sonrisa no cambiaba en él

- Hola mi amor – Alice se puso de puntilla para darle un beso pero en un raro movimiento Edward se separo

- Mejor nos vamos antes que lleguemos tarde

Recién cuando salí de mi entonación me fije en su traje de duende acorde al nuestro.

Me senté atrás y ahí me quede en silencio todo el camino, aun me era demasiado difícil toda esta situación.

- Bella, ¿Tu amigo Jasper va a ir? – se giro Alice para verme

- No se – me encogí de hombros – aun no sabia

A Jasper lo conocí hace dos semanas cuando estaba buscando trabajo en una librería, es un amor de persona y estar con él me ayudaba bastante, creo que ya me hubiera enamorado si no fuera gay.

- Ya estamos llegaron – gruño Edward

Creo que no le gustaba que su novia anduviera preguntando por otros hombres.

Nos dirigimos enseguida a donde nos íbamos a reunir todos, aun era temprano y quedaban como tres horas para que comenzara y ya me estaba dando hambre.

- Voy a buscar una bebida – hablo Edward y se fue

- Amiga – me susurro Alice – ¿crees que Jasper quiera una aventura?

- ¿Qué? – me gire de golpe a mirarla

- Es que esta de verdad bueno y me muero por montármelo

- Alice – cerré los ojos para no golpearla – tu tienes novio, además no creo que seas del gusto de Jasper

- ¿Es que nunca me lo vas a perdonar? – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – no se porque me odias tanto… yo lo único que hice fue enamorarme de Edward… es como si me tuvieras envidia

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- De eso… como amiga – me apunto – tu deberías buscar mi felicidad, y deberías ayudarme con Jasper, no creo que él quiera algo contigo en todo caso - escupio

- Tienes razón – apreté los puños y vi como detrás de Alice se venia acercando mi amigo – todo tuyo

Lo apunte y me gire, no estaba para soportar las estupideces de Alice, tenia hambre y no iba a esperar hasta que a ella se le ocurriera ir a comer así que me dirigí al McDonald´s que estaba en la esquina.

Antes de entrar recordé que había dejado mi dinero en el bolso de Alice así que me devolví, cuando iba llegando vi como Alice hablaba con Jasper.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo ella mientras le tocaba el pecho

- Porque no – se notaba enojado y de la misma forma quito su mano – ya te dije que no me gustas

Rebusque su bolso entre las cosas que estaban amontonadas y tome mi dinero.

- ¿Y quien te gusta? – se cruzo de brazos - ¿Bella? – me iba a ir pero decidí quedarme – esa chiquita no tiene ni una gracia… es tan simplona – refunfuño, yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de mi supuesta mejor amiga

- ¿No eres su mejor amiga?

- ¿De esa? – escupió – esa solo es una estúpida que me sigue como un perrito faldero

- Bella no es así – gruño Jasper

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! – se toco la cabeza – otro mas enamorado de ella… llevo mas de un puto año detrás de Edward y el muy estúpido aun no se olvida de ella

- ¿Sabes? – la interrumpió – iré a buscar a mi amiga y abrirle los ojos

- Trata – se burlo y soltó una extraña risa – nunca te creerá, la conozco y se como manejarla

- Eres un demonio – le escupió mi amigo – ella dejo al amor de su vida porque pensó que tu lo quería y eras feliz

- Yo lo único que quería era que ella no fuera feliz, tiene todo lo que debería ser para mi y no lo voy a permitir

- ¿Eres novia de Edward? – me pare en seco ante la pregunta de Jasper

- Al muy idiota tuve que drogarlo para que Bella nos encontrara, lo he estado engañando todo este tiempo diciéndole que lo estoy ayudando a recuperarla, le dije que ella lo había dejado por otro pero aun así el imbécil sigue enamorado de ella… ¡DIME! – lo tomo de la solapa – ¿QUE TINE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?

- Para empezar – se soltó de su agarre – Bella no esta loca

- ¿La amas?

- Si – yo sabía muy bien que ese amor era de amigos – y ahora le diré a mi amiga que recupere a su hombro

- Díselo – comenzó a reírse como desquiciada – pero créeme que encontrare alguna forma de volver a separarlos

Me gire y camine sin sentido, no podía creer la maldad que había en el alma de mi amiga, era solo una loca que quería hacerme daño y que yo como buena idiota se había dejado, había perdido a Edward solo por no haber sabido luchar por él.

Me sentía mal pero mi estomago no dejo de sonar así que volví a McDonald´s tampoco es que me iba a desnutrir por Alice, así que aunque odiaba comer sola pedí mi cuarto de libra y me senté en la mesa mas alejada que encontré. El local estaba llenísimo de gente esperando por el desfile.

- Hola hermosura – quite la vista de mi hamburguesa para ver a un chico con pinta de rudo parado delante mío

- Hola – rápidamente volví a concentrarme en mi comida

- Eres un hermoso duende

- Gracias – no necesite verlo para saber que estaba tratando de ligar conmigo

- Tengo una _van _estacionada y tengo muy buena mercancía – sentí su aliento en mi cuello y rápidamente me aleje

- No me interesa – corrí mi silla

- Vamos linda – me tomo del brazo y me asuste un poco – vamos a pasar un buen momento

- No quiero – gimotee cuando apretó más fuerte mi brazo

- Ya veras como después me ruegas por más – quiso acercarse a darme un beso así que me aleje lo más que pude

- No…

- ¡TE DIJO QUE NO!

De lo próximo que fui conciente fue de cómo se aflojaba el agarre de mi brazo y como unos nuevos me levantaban. Sabia muy bien quien era pero no quería abrir lo ojos.

- Vamos Bella… dime que estas bien – palmeo delicadamente mi mejilla - ¿Estas bien?

- Si – suspire – yo solo – abrí los ojos lentamente – siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato – quise alejarme de él pero me lo impidió

- ¿Segura? – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sentí que perdía toda noción

Sin pensarlo mucho volví a probar sus labios, aunque los suyos estaban quietos, solo con saberlos posados sobre los míos me conformaba porque tampoco quería ponerlo en una mala situación. Quizás él si sentía algo por Alice y no lo pondría a escoger entre una y la otra, así que mas rápido de lo que quise me separe de su calida boca.

- Lo siento – baje la vista, no quería que viera mi sonrojo – mejor yo… voy… si…

Me levante de golpe y me encerré en el baño que estaba muy cerca, una vez adentro me mire en el espejo y vi un reflejo que no me agradaba para nada, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no de buena forma, mi cabello estaba desordenado y me hacia lucir muy mal.

Se que no tengo el mejor cuerpo ni nada, pero ahora me sentía fea y hasta asquerosa, no se, el saber lo de Alice con Edward me confundía mucho, necesitaba borrar ciertas imágenes de mi mente, el día que los descubrí no dejaba de repartirse una y otra vez como una mala película en mi cabeza.

Gemí solo de frustración, me moje la cara para ver si los recuerdos se me iban, pero cuando alce la mirada en el espejo se reflejo lo que menos esperaba ver.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me quede petrificada viendo a Edward a través del espejo

- Yo… quería saber si estas bien

- Estoy bien – no quería girarme – mejor ve con tu novia antes que se preocupe – escupí con acidez

Sabía muy bien que todo había sido mentira, pero aun así yo los vi muchísimas veces besándose y eso no parecía para nada una actuación.

- Ella no…

- Mejor me voy yo

Me gire para pasar por su lado pero fue mas rápido y me atrapo en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué…?

Mi pregunta murió en su boca porque sus labios no dejaron espacio en los míos, fue un beso totalmente diferente al de hace poco, en este beso había deseo, lujuria… amor. Era el beso por el que llevaba más de un año esperando, aunque en mis sueños antes del beso Edward me confesaba que todo había sido un mal sueño y que él nunca había dejado de amarme.

- Te amo – murmuro

Para mi eso fue mi perdición era todo lo que necesitaba para dejarme caer en la tentación de tener al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos.

- Yo también – acaricié su rostro con los ojos cerrados – por favor – rogué – dime que no amas a Alice

- Nunca – beso la punta de mi nariz – ella solo me estaba ayudando a recuperarte

- Ella no… - no podía dejarlo engañado, él también era parte de esto

- Lo se – apoyo su frente en la mía – escuche todo, estaba detrás de ti

- Entonces – alce la vista para verlo - ¿De verdad no recuerdas cuando te encontré en tu cuarto con ella?

- No – negó con la cabeza – ella me dijo que tu habías conocido a alguien y que te había ido con él a la Universidad, yo por eso no quise ir, no soportaría verte con otro, además estaba destrozado porque no tuviste ni siquiera la deferencia de romper conmigo, solo a través de la carta que me entrego Alice

- ¡Yo no envié ninguna carta!

- Ahora lo se – bufo – ella prometió ayudarme a recuperarte, dijo que si me veías con ella tendrías celos y volverías conmigo, nunca la toque mas allá de los pocos roces que viste

- Nada fue así – negué ya con lagrimas en los ojos – yo fui a tu cuarto y te encontré con ella, Alice me explico que se habían enamorado y que no te atrevías a decírmelo, llevábamos varios días mal así que no fue difícil creerle, no soporte verlos juntos entonces que decidí irme antes a la Universidad

- Ella me mostró una foto tuya con un chico días antes, por eso estaba así… sentía que te perdía y me sentí morir

Lo vi a los ojos y no dude un segundo de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡Fui una estúpida! – solloce tapándome el rostro

- No amor – quito mis manos – fuimos unos ingenuos

- ¿De verdad has esperado todo este tiempo por mi? – lo mire a los ojos – mira que si estuviste con alguien mas no tendría cara para reprochártelo

- Es verdad… ¿Tu…?

- ¡NO!… nunca… yo no podría

- Amor – me abrazo mas fuerte – no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado

- Yo menos – me separe de su pecho para míralo a los ojos

Nos acercamos simultáneamente y nos perdimos en un beso, otro beso, ninguno era igual al otro, con Edward cada beso tenia un toque diferente, en este había una necesidad pura, necesidad de sentirlo mío, de saber que es solo mío.

Mas rápido de lo que espere me tomo de mis nalgas y me dejo sentada en el lavamanos, no me opuse auque la superficie era bastante incomoda, solo abrí las piernas y Edward se acomodó ahí.

Dejo de besas mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, el traje de duende que llevaba era bastante corto, la falda apenas cubría mi trasero y el top llegaba hasta mi ombligo, peor el escote era bastante generoso.

- Quiero quitarte esto desde que te vi salir de tu casa

Solo me reí ante la impaciencia de Edward, no pudo sacarlo por arriba así que solo lo bajo para dejar al descubierto mis pechos, los que no demoro en devorar, sentir su lengua alrededor de mi pezón era el puto cielo, mas de un año de abstinencia me hacían arder, mis bragas estaban empapadas y sentía muy bien como su erección estaba enorme.

- OH si – lo tome por los cabellos y lo apegue más a mí – como extrañe tu boca – deje caer un poco la cabeza

No pude evitar restregarme contra su polla cuando lo sentí morderme, no me hizo daño, solo me excito mucho más.

- Amo tu sabor – gimió

- OHH Edward… necesito sentirte… adentro… muy adentro

- Nena – se separo de mis pechos y me miro a los ojos – tus deseos son ordenes - ¿Quieres abrir tu regalo? – me señalo su cinturón

- ¡Claro! – como nenita en noche de navidad me tire a abrir su pantalón

No espere y baje los pantalones de duende junto con sus boxer para encontrarme con mi enorme regalo, 18 centímetros de puro placer, pero no solo el largo, sino que 4 centímetros de un diámetro que me harían mierda de tanto goce.

Me relamí los labios de solo imaginarme todo lo que disfrutaría, y es que amo a Edward pero no puedo negar que su polla me pone como nada, dura, larga y gruesa, simplemente el jodido cielo hecho realidad.

- ¿Me la quieres chupar?

Lo mire con los ojos como plato, mis experiencias sexuales solo habían sido con él y jamás había hecho mas cosas que el sexo convencional, toda nuestra experiencia se limito al misionero y punto, nada extra, creo que nos falto tiempo para probar mas.

- Si… - gemí de solo imaginármelo

- Soy todo tuyo nena – puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y yo por inercia me agache hasta quedar con su pene frente a mi

Sabía lo básico, así que empecé por darle pequeñas lamidas, los gemidos de Edward enseguida se pronunciaron así que supuse que lo estaba haciendo bien, en un gesto mas osado me lo metí hasta el fondo, me molesto bastante pero la verdad es que la situación era demasiado excitante para preocuparme por nada más.

Me apoye en sus testículos y en la base de su pene, para poder adentrarme todo lo de él, tironeé un poco sus testículos y los escuche gemir así que intercale un poco con mis manos para aumentar el placer todo lo posible, supe por sus propios gruñidos que no estaba nada mal para ser mi primera vez.

- Mierda – gimió – llevo un año soñando con esto – aumente el ritmo en agradecimiento – eso bebé… trágate todo – sentí sus dedos enredarse en mis cabellos y guiar un poco el ritmo - ¡SII! – me empujo mas fuerte y lo sentí hasta el fondo, era enorme – chupas tan rico… eso… saca tus dientes – me guió, así que hice lo que me dijo – eso… juega con él – supuse que se refería a su pene así que saque mi lengua y jugué con ella - ¡MIERDA!... esto es mil veces mejor que masturbarme con tu foto…

Algo dentro mío se encendió al escucharlo, pensaba que esto solo era para su goce pero me equivoque, a mi también me producía mucho placer hacer esto.

Sonreí al sentí como disfrutaba, pero cuando me preparaba para probar su leche me levanto de golpe y me dejo a su altura.

- Pero yo quería probarte – me queje como nenita

- Ya habrá tiempo cariño – me sonrió – ahora solo quiero descargarme en tu interior

- Mmm – me mordí el labio inferior – eso suena excelente

- Gírate – demando y yo solo obedecí – y ahora apoya las manos en el lavado

Al hacerlo quede con una perfecta visión de él detrás de mí.

- Ahora abre las piernas – hice lo que me pidió – niña mala… estabas muy mojada – llevo uno de sus dedos y lo paso por todo mi coño – sabes de maravilla

Vi como chupaba su dedo y casi tuve un orgasmo ahí mismo.

- Métemela – rogué

- ¿Qué cosa? – se burlo

- Tu polla… quiero tu dura polla dentro de mi coño – me removí un poco para ver si conseguía algo de fricciona

- ¿Así?

No alcance a decir nada porque ya lo tenia dentro mío, quise mirar hacia atrás pero no vi nada así que me concentre en la maravillosa vista que me regalaba el espejo, nuestro ojos se encontraron y yo necesitaba mas pero no quería moverme, todo esta resultando mas caliente, pensé en tocar mis senos pero no podía dejar mi apoyo así que siguiendo mi instinto subí una de mis piernas y la apoye junto a mis manos, por el cambio de ángulo gemimos al unísono, esto era definitivamente mejor.

- OHHH – gemí – te siento tan adentro

- Estas… tan… estrecha

- Tócame… los senos… tira de mis pezones – jamás había hablado tanto mientras hacíamos el amor, nunca había expresado todo lo que quería sentir de él

Ahora era otra la historia, había paso un año y necesitaba mucho de él. Claro que Edward me hizo caso y llevo sus manos hasta mis pechos, tiro de mis pezones y revente en un delicioso orgasmo.

- EDWARD!... eso bebé… dame todo

Apreté mis paredes vaginales y sentí como todo su semen se perdía en mi interior, como dije antes… esto era el puto cielo.

- Amor – me abrazo desde atrás – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

. Tu también

Como pude enrolle mis brazos y lo apreté a mi.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja, recién ahí me vine a dar cuenta que seguíamos en el baño de McDonald´s, que vergüenza.

- Vistamomos – lo solté y comencé a ordenar mi ropa, mi falta estaba subida y el top bajado así que no tarde en estar lista

- ¡YA SALGAN! – gritaron desde afuera

- Somos lo peor – se rió Edward

Aunque me moría de la vergüenza no teníamos otra que salir juntos.

- Vamos – lo tome de la mano y tire de él

- Por lo menos salio mas barato que un motel – se rió, pero frente a nosotros había una señora con dos niñitas que puedo jurar había escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo Edward

- Oh Dios – me cubrí el rostro con vergüenza – no puedo creer que ahora ella sepa que hicimos el amor

- Bella – Edward tiro de mi brazo cuando ya estábamos afuera – prométeme que estaremos juntos por siempre – en ese momento se me olvido cualquier vergüenza y solo me concentre en el hombre que tenia frente a mi

- Te lo juro – le sonreí y volví a besarlo

.

.

.

- ¡Amor! – le grite a Edward – ya me voy

- Vale – grito de vuelta – pero llega a tiempo, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que lleguemos tarde

- Lo se – apareció ante mi y me puse de puntillas para besar castamente sus labios – a las 4 estoy allá

- Cuídate

Este año juntos con Edward había sido el mejor, parecía que ese año perdido no existía, nos amábamos mas que nunca y nos complementábamos a la perfección, en la Universidad comenzamos a vivir juntos, aunque Edward ya había terminado su carrera de medico consiguió la residencia en un hospital muy cerca del campus.

Mis padres estuvieron confusos al principio pero aunque no quise tuve que explicarles todo lo sucedido con Alice, ya que mi querida amiga cuando nos vio de la mano ese día se adelanto a mi casa y quiso envenenar a Charlie y Renée en mi contra, menos mal que mis padres me conocían lo suficiente para saber como eran las cosas.

Aparque en mi destino y baje del auto, saque el paquete que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y me dispuse a entrar.

- Hola Alice – me senté a su lado – hoy es noche buena y te traje un regalo – le deje el paquete en las piernas – Alice…

- No me llamo Alice – me miro con sus profundos ojos azules – mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mis padres son Charlie y Renée Swan y mi novio es Edward Cullen

Unas lagrimas se me escaparon al darme cuanta que no había mejorado nada en este tiempo, Alice llevaba 8 meses interna, le había descubierto un disociación de la realidad, me sentí tal mal al saberme la causante, auque decían que no era mi culpa, ella solo tomo mi vida como suya y al darse cuenta que las cosas no salían como quería quiso tener todo lo mío.

Aunque quise odiarla por todo lo que me hizo no pude, hace poco me encontré con James y me contó como Alice lo había querido seducir, que él no se dejo pero que aun así ella había logrado dar vuelta todo, Victoria no había tenido nada que ver, pero después al verse los dos embaucados por Alice se encontraron un día, contaron sus historias y como una chispa creció el amor. Inmediatamente me buscaron y aclararon todo, yo solo fui mas feliz por ellos, volvimos a ser amigos y ame verlos juntos y felices.

- Amiga… - le acaricie sus desordenados cabellos

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mis padres son Charlie y Renée Swan y mi novio es Edward Cullen – comenzó a repetir como disco rayado

- Feliz navidad amiga – me pare de la banca y bese el tope de su cabeza

Aunque estaba internada en un psiquiátrico sus padres no dejaron de viajar, le pagaban a enfermeras que se ocuparan de ella y se desentendieron, mis padres venían periódicamente a verla pero los médicos se lo prohibieron ya que eso le hacia peor a su disociación de la realidad, los reconocía muy bien como Chalie y Renée Swan, pero para ella era sus padres, a mi no me reconocía así que pasaba a verla todo lo que podía.

Maneje a casa de mis padres aun con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería arruinar la velada así que aparque a un lado del camino y espere a tranquilizarme.

Me costo mucho aceptar todo lo de Alice, pero ahora solo me quedaba estar con ella, decían que esa energía desmedida que soltaba y esos pucheros raros que hacía eran su escape de la realidad y su forma de manejar a las personas.

- Hola familia – entre con mucho mas animo

Todos estaban sentados en la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente.

La familia de Edward había venido a pasar una blanca navidad junto a nosotros, resulto ser que Carlisle y mi padre fueron los mejores amigos siempre, así que saber que sus hijos estaban de novios es como el sueño hecho realidad, ellos no tenían mas hijos, así que mi suegra Esme estuvo encantada con tener una nuera, porque tal parece ser he sido la única novia formal presentada a la familia

La cena paso muy amena como siempre, reímos y comimos por montones, llego la hora de abrir los regalos y todos nos apostamos cerca del árbol.

- ¡Hora de los regalos! – grito Esme

- Vamos a ir de uno en uno – aclaro mi madre cuando vio a mi padre y Carlisle con intenciones de arrojarse a ellos

- Familia – Edward se aclaro la garganta – quisiera por favor pedir ser el primero en entregar el regalo a Bella

- Pero… - interrumpió mi padre quien milagrosamente amaba a Edward, será porque mi novio era un as de pesca y no ponía peros para salir con él

- Déjalo cariño – le sonrió mi abuela – dale el gusto a este lindo joven… ¿Saben que yo mas de alguna vez le cambie los pañales?

Y es que eso era lo malo de que mi abuela Marie conociera a mi novio desde bebé, en estos momentos me odio que ella amara tanto Forks, y nunca haya podido visitarla, si no fuera por ese varano donde se enfermo y tuve que hacerle compañía no habría encontrado al hombre de mi vida.

- Bien – Edward se puso delante mío – Isabella Swan – mi corazón casi se me sale al ver como se ponía de rodillas y sacaba una cajita - ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Ante mi estaba un perfecto anillo de compromiso, sencillo pero elegante. Mire a los ojos a Edward y esta expectante por mi respuesta

- ¡SIII! – chille y me colgué de su cuello

Lentamente deslizó el anillo en mi dedo anular, no pude evitar mirarlo y contemplar el fulgor que desprendía, me casaría con Edward Cullen, seria Isabella Cullen, ahora todo estaba en su lugar, sinceramente a parte de la felicidad de Alice no podría pedir nada mas en estos momentos.

- ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

- Si… pero pensé que se repetiría el del año pasado – murmure en su cuello

- Ese te lo daré después – nos besamos sabiendo que nos esperaba todo un futuro juntos por delante

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les subo ahora el ONE porque ya saben q hay prioridad en el mi Blog.**

**¿Quieren ONE de año nuevo?**

**Bueno, avisenme**

**Besos y comenten!**


End file.
